The performance of a computing system is heavily dependent on the computing system's system memory (also referred to as main memory). As such, system designers are highly motivated to improve the performance of system memory. Improving the performance of system memory can include reducing the time spent or increasing the efficacy of the training and configuration of the system memory that transpires, e.g., during system boot up.